


Un poco de intimidad

by Flamingori



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humor, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, siempre me pareció interesante el acostarse con un simbionte, symbrock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Para Eddie, masturbarse era una actividad muy placentera. Lo había preparado todo para este rato de intimidad: crema hidratante con aroma a almendras (a falta de un mejor lubricante), pañuelos para limpiar los restos del final, la discografía de The Weeknd en Spotify, y la ventana del navegador en modo incógnito por mera costumbre, no era como si tuviera que ocultarle esto a nadie.—Eddie —resopló, sí tendría que ocultarle esto a alguien: el simbionte que vivía en su cuerpo.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Un poco de intimidad

**Author's Note:**

> La lengua de Venom está hecha para el pecado.
> 
> -Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

Salvar el mundo estaba bien, más que bien, daban las heroicidades una sensación que hincha el pecho entero de orgullo y te hace caminar con la cabeza bien alta. O, en el caso de Eddie Brock, algo más baja, sin querer hablar a gritos con aquella voz que sólo él oía. Una cosa era parecer estar loco, y otra muy distinta confirmarlo.

Era un buen trabajo el de salvar al mundo, sí, pero no podía hacerse a diario. El tiempo que se dedica a, por ejemplo, evitar que el cohete de un nuevo doctor chiflado salga a órbita y traiga una plaga de simbiontes a la Tierra, era tiempo sacrificado de hobbies o pasatiempos. Hacía semanas del último crucigrama que Eddie pudo rellenar en la soledad del váter, y ni hablemos de los sudokus, que le requerían algo más de tiempo.

Pero un asunto también desatendido, y bastante más importante a cualquier acertijo, era su propia intimidad, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que le dedicó atención a su entrepierna? Si hacía bien las cuentas, todavía vivía con Anne. Era terrible no acordarse a ciencia cierta de una cosa como ésta, tan íntima, tan privada; lo que demostraba, todo sea dicho, lo muy olvidado que tenía el asunto. Si las partes de su cuerpo pudieran reunirse en consejo y hablar cada una de su estado para decidir quién era la más desatendida, el alegato de sus genitales sacaría las lágrimas a más de un órgano que creía sentirse desplazado.

Se dijo que no aplazaría por más tiempo una tarea tan mecánica y tan, ¿por qué no? Sencilla. Masturbarse era una actividad mucho más placentera que ordenar el desván (suerte que en el apartamento no hubiera desván, porque tampoco lo habría ordenado). Esta misma noche se decidió a hacerlo, lo había preparado todo para este rato de intimidad: crema hidratante con aroma a almendras (a falta de un mejor lubricante), pañuelos para limpiar los restos del final, la discografía de The Weeknd en Spotify, y la ventana del navegador en modo incógnito por mera costumbre, no era como si tuviera que ocultarle esto a nadie.

—Eddie —resopló, sí tendría que ocultarle esto a alguien: el simbionte que vivía en su cuerpo—. ¿Vas a cascártela?

—¿No puedes… por unos minutos, no sé, mirar hacia otro lado?

—Sabes que no. ¿Qué vídeo vas a poner? ¿Te ayudo a elegir?

—Por favor, me gustaría estar solo un rato.

—Y a mí me gustaría comer. Tengo hambre, ¿por qué no vamos a comer? Ah, claro, tienes otros planes. ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Porque tengo hambre.

—Tardaré lo que tenga que tardar. Y ahora cállate.

Venom soltó una especie de bufido, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de callarse, se limitó a observar y estudiar la situación. Había visto a Eddie hacer cosas rarísimas, como leer la fecha de caducidad de una pizza congelada y después tirarla a la basura o dormirse con la televisión encendida, perdiéndose el programa que hubiera empezado a ver. Pero nunca le había visto de esta manera, sentado con los pies cruzados sobre la cama, sin pantalones. Eddie solía dormir con algo más que unos calzoncillos, prueba de que iba a hacer algo distinto; para descubrir el misterio miró en sus recuerdos (no fue difícil, una visita rápida a su cerebro y asunto arreglado).

Cargado de curiosidad como estaba, surgió desde su espalda. Un hilillo oscuro y viscoso de material simbionte unía una cabeza reducida con una de las costillas de Eddie —la escena era algo así como una metáfora alienígena sobre el origen de Eva—, y por sobre su hombro se dedicó a mirar a la pantalla.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —tuvo que preguntar, Eddie no parecía decidirse por una ventanita en concreto.

—Un vídeo lo suficientemente bueno como para olvidarme de que estás aquí conmigo —rio, pero Venom no entendió el chiste—. Oye, Venom, tú —carraspeó—. ¿Tú te masturbas?

—Imagino que estaré a punto de hacerlo.

—Sí, sí, claro, ¿pero no tienes…? —movió las manos en el aire, incómodo no por la idea de masturbarse con una forma de vida de más allá de la Tierra mirando, sino por no encontrar una palabra más elegante en su vocabulario para nombrar partes del cuerpo, la única que llegaba a su mente era «polla», pero buscaba algo menos directo—. Ya sabes… ¿pene?

—Tengo todo lo que tú tengas, Eddie —Venom se apoyó en su hombro. Para tratarse sólo de una cabeza, estaba bastante cómodo.

Eddie sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención al ordenador, se había convencido para ello, incluso tenía ganas de hacerlo —muchas ganas, a ser sincero—, pero le estaba costando un esfuerzo extra. En primer lugar, los vídeos que ofrecía la página no le llamaban la suficiente atención como para aislarse del resto de la habitación; y en segundo lugar, estaba Venom. No iba a negar que había un toque de indebida excitación en saberse observado, pero sentía que si seguía con esto, cruzaba una línea a la que siquiera debía acercarse.

—¡O-oye…! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

—Ayudarte.

Venom, harto de esperar (todo el mundo sabe que los simbiontes no son criaturas pacientes), comenzó a acariciarle. Hay varios puntos a aclarar sobre estas caricias: cuando Venom acariciaba a Eddie, lo hacía desde dentro, y en la piel de Eddie se veía cómo algo se movía bajo ella; lo que le daba a Eddie una sensación extraña. Después de todo, la piel no estaba hecha para ser acariciada desde dentro.

Podrían definirse las caricias de Venom como viscerales, literalmente hablando, acariciaba sus tripas y las retorcía de un apretón. Y esto dejaba a Eddie sin aliento, claro, pero no por las famosas mariposas de los enamorados, sino porque un alienígena pellizcaba su estómago o retorcía su intestino delgado. Eddie no sabía a ciencia cierta qué órgano en cuestión tocaba Venom, pero desde luego que podía sentirlo.

El caso es que Venom, al menos por esta vez, no había tocado ni un solo miembro de su aparato digestivo, sino que se centró en el reproductor. Para un hombre resultaba muy estimulante un pequeño juego con sus testículos, más de este tipo tan íntimo. Estas caricias hicieron que Eddie cayera en la cama, más agitado a como le gustaría admitir; no eran muchas las chicas que se habían atrevido a jugar con esta parte de su cuerpo, y ninguna le había estimulado desde dentro. Era una sensación nueva, eso estaba claro.

—Eddie.

A Venom le divirtió que la respuesta de Eddie fuera tan parecida a un gruñido, claramente frustrado por haber parado sus caricias; extrañas, pero placenteras.

—Si no te quitas los calzoncillos, los romperé. Y no te sobran los calzoncillos limpios.

Un nuevo gruñido y Eddie se deshizo de su ropa interior, había cruzado aquella línea a la que no se debía acercar, y no con pequeños pasos, sino con saltos y zancadas, llegando en muy poco rato a una zona prohibida.

Estiró del todo el cuello y suspiró cuando las manos —¿o quizá fuera mejor llamarlas garras?— de Venom bajaron por su vientre, sobresaliendo bajo su piel como una criatura viva, hasta apretar de nuevo su entrepierna. Tembló entera toda su erección al verse estimulada desde el interior.  
Fue en aquel momento cuando olvidó el hilo musical, el ordenador, la crema hidratante… lo olvidó absolutamente todo.

—Eddie.

—Por dios —volvió a gruñir llevándose una mano a la frente—. ¿Pero qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué paras?

—La persiana está abierta. Un vecino te está mirando —esta vez fue Venom el que rio—. ¿De verdad has pensado en darle un espectáculo a ese hombre? Eso es de pervertidos, Eddie.

—¿Con qué derecho te metes en mi cabeza a leer lo que pienso?

—El mismo derecho que me deja masturbarte. Si ese mirón no te preocupa, ¿puedo seguir?

—Sí, no, joder… no sé.

—Me tomaré eso como un sí.

E inclinó ahora su espalda rindiéndose al placer. Las caricias de Venom habían aumentado el ritmo, le masturbaba ahora con mayor velocidad y sus uñas, afiladísimas, arañaron la parte interna de sus muslos al trepar por ellos; por suerte, los cortes se sanaban al momento. Siguieron trepando hasta colarse casi a la fuerza por su puerta trasera (por llamar al agujero del culo de una manera más bonita en esta búsqueda de eufemismos).

—Debo encontrar la próstata, ¿verdad?

Venom lo hacía demasiado bien como para tener dudas al respecto. Todo el interior de Eddie se contraía y se relajaba para recibir encantado al intruso, dejándole hacer en su visita.

—Es aquí.

Eddie se mordió el labio inferior, y se aferró a las sábanas con aquel primer pinchazo directo a, como bien apuntaba Venom, su próstata. Sus garras acariciaban esa zona por todas partes a la vez, era demasiada estimulación como para poder soportarla de manera tranquila y ya jadeaba al intentar respirar.

Hasta los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron sintiendo una nueva invitada: la lengua de Venom. Había comenzado a lamer su pecho, bajó por su abdomen y, en muy poco rato, sustituyó el lugar que ocupaban sus uñas, que ahora se enterraban a cada lado de su trasero. Venom le alzó y comenzó a lamer todo punto de piel que encontraba.

A Eddie le invadió el terror con el tacto de aquellos dientes, había empezado a comerle la polla —a estas alturas no podía molestarse en buscar eufemismos— y quién no se asustaría teniendo tantos dientes rozando su piel. Se le escapó un gritito cuando Venom mordió, Eddie se preparaba para una hemorragia masiva (ahora mismo debía haber tantísima sangre en ese músculo palpitante) que no llegó al Venom haber mordido con absolutamente nada de fuerza. Fue aquello una caricia, un roce; Eddie conocía de sobra sus mordiscos, había visto su boca y sus dientes, un mordisco suyo le podía arrancar cualquier miembro.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Eddie.

—No pares.

Venom habló para tranquilizarle, había escuchado el miedo resonando en sus oídos; pero Eddie se quejó al ver truncadas aquellas atenciones, haciendo que se impacientara. Escuchó la risa del simbionte antes de que volviera a la carga con una nueva tanda de lamidas.

La lengua de Venom era tan curiosa como él, y se movía muy animada por un cuerpo que era suyo sólo a medias, dejándolo pegajoso por dentro y por fuera. Venom no solía escatimar con la cantidad de saliva a utilizar; y el gemido de Eddie fue la prueba de que lo estaba haciendo cada vez mejor. Se retiró del sitio para atacar otro diferente, se dedicó ahora a lamer el cuello de Eddie a la vez que con sus manos le masturbaba y apretaba siguiendo el ritmo que, había descubierto, era el favorito de Eddie.

—Eddie —le llamó, parando todo aquello para mirarle a los ojos—. El vecino no ha dejado de mirarnos.

—¿Crees que eso me importa ahora…?

—Pervertido.

—Déjame en paz.

—Oh, Eddie, no creo que pueda. ¿Quieres recuperar el aliento antes de continuar?

Venom se echó a reír al escucharle refunfuñar, aunque le sorprendió sentir una de sus manos paseándose por su mandíbula. Nadie le había acariciado nunca antes los dientes, y Eddie parecía que los contaba con cierta curiosidad. No cuesta entender la sorpresa inicial de Venom, y es que no era una reacción del todo prudente interesarse por la dentadura de un alienígena que se alimentaba de carne viva, en su mayoría.

Pero, siguiendo con los sucesos sobre esa cama y dejando a un lado la naturaleza osada de Eddie, todo Venom entró en él. Una sensación sobrecogedora que le superó en todos los sentidos, para nada terrorífica como muchos podrían pensar. Gritó en medio de un estallido de semen que Venom recogió sin ninguna queja, probando su sabor, tragando muy poco a poco como quien cata el vino en un buen restaurante.

Eddie hizo memoria, Anne nunca le hizo gritar de aquella forma, ni ninguna de sus chicas anteriores a ella. Nunca se habían oído esos gritos en su dormitorio, nunca había habido tal escándalo. Incluso llegó a temer que le hubiesen oído con las paredes tan finas, como de cartón, que tenía el apartamento.

Los pulmones de Eddie se quedaron sin aire después de aquel grito. Su cuerpo agotado y sus párpados pesados haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo para no cerrarse. Iba a tardar unos minutos en recuperarse de esta experiencia tan intensa.

—Así que, ¿esto es un orgasmo? —preguntó Venom, y Eddie le contestó con un monosílabo afirmativo, le faltaba demasiado aire como para dar respuestas más largas—. Me gusta. Y a ti también.

—Claro que me gusta, ¿no puedes notarlo? —sonrió con las garras oscuras apretando su mano derecha, a su manera aquello era un cariñoso apretón de manos—. ¿El vecino sigue mirando?

—Oh, eso… No había ningún vecino. Lo dije porque parece gustarte que alguien mire. Eres todo un pervertido, Eddie.

—Tú, maldito… —y no pudo evitar echarse a reír buscando una frase con la que poder defenderse—. Piensa que si yo soy un pervertido, entonces tú también lo eres.

—Soy todo lo que tú seas.

Eddie tuvo que darle la razón.


End file.
